buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Noboru Kodo - Wolf and Tiger
Okami's POV "Oh shut up, Noboru, not like you can battle any better." I say, my grey, white, brown and silver, thick, wolf-like hair swaying behind me as i walk down the hall, my wolf tail flitting behind me too. Did i mention that my family comes from a long line of shape-shifters? But i can't shape shift, i can only change the animal parts i have, it's cool, and for that, i use the Magic World, yay! So yeah, i have magical blood, a magical deck, and a magical buddy. Her name is Shape Shifter Henko, ironic, right? "Hey! FYI, i can battle WAY better than you do!" He said, and i turned to him. "You wanna go, bud?" I ask, growling at him. "Bring it, wolf pup!" He said, and i narrowed my eyes. "Your gonna regret that decision, kitty cat. After class, Castle Stadium, don't be late." I say, and we spit on our hands and shake, then go our separate ways till class. Let the battle commence. "You ready to taste defeat, wolf pup?" He asks, and i smirk. "Are you, kitty cat?" I ask, and the crowd goes "Oh!". "Luminize!" We both call, laminating our decks. "Buddyfight!" Someone shouts, and i smirk. "Raise the flag! Magic World!" I shout, and Noboru shouts. "Raise the flag! Dragon World!" We stare each other down, until i make the first move. "I call to my centre, Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator!" I shout, drawing the card. "Hearty, attack Noboru!" I call, and she smirks before attacking Noboru, who's life points are depleted to 8. "Your move." the speakers say as Hearty goes back into position. "I play Dragon Knight, Iwamoto to my centre and command it to attack Hearty." Noboru shouts, drawing the card, but even he knew that it would't work. Hearty counter attacks and beats Iwamoto, and he's down for the count. "Your move." The speakers say, and i could see Noboru's tension. "Draw!" I shout, drawing a card. "Charge and Draw!" I call, sending a 3rd card to my gauge zone and getting a new one. I smirk at it and put it in my deck. I look at my cards and smile. I have some cards here that could pull through for me. "I command my Hearty to attack Noboru." I call, and she attacks him again, depleting his life points to 6. "Now, i cast Nice One!" I shout, and Noboru groans. I get 2 cards and smirk. "I again, order my Hearty to attack Noboru." I say, and she does so, depleting his life points to 6. "Your move." The speakers say, and i hold back, i'm ready for all he's got. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Noboru shouts in a hurry, then smirks. "I play Dragon Night, Masamune to my right, Dragon Knight, Maximilian to my left and I equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem." He calls out, and then once his weapons materialise on him, jumps to the centre. "Masamune and i will attack Hearty, then Maximilian and i will attack Okami." He calls, and they do so. Hearty goes down, then Noboru and Maximilian come to me. "I cast Magical Goodbye!" I call, and draw the card to Maximilian, and ultimately loosing only 1 life point. "Wow! 6th grade Shapeshifter, Okami no Koinu has some impressive skill in her." Paruko says as she flies around outside the stadium on Takanosuke's saucer. "Your move." The speakers say, and i smirk. "I Buddy call to the right and activate the buddy skill, Shifter Joker, then equip Gunrod, Martil!" I call, and Noboru gasps. "Henko, let's attack Noboru together!" I yell, and i could almost see the fear in his eyes. As the attacks collide and the dust clears, Noboru's flag is gone and so are his monsters. People cheer as the stadium comes down and our monsters disappear. "No way! You beat me!" Noboru said as he looks up at me. "Yeah, i did, kitty cat." I say, holding a hand out to him. "Yeah, i guess you did." He says, taking it. I pulled him up and grin my toothy grin, my hazel eyes shining as they do when i feel happy. "Well, wolf pup, i gotta run. Catch yah later, Okami." Noboru said, smirking at me and planting a kiss on the corner of my lips before jumping off. I stand there blushing till i shake my head and walk off. "Wow! What the heck was that?!" Gao said as he and the others ran up to me. "I have no idea." I say, my cheeks still a bit pink. "Ok then, that was completely unlike Noboru." Sylphine says, and we all nod. "I wonder what made him decide to make a move, all of a sudden. He's been holding out on you, Okami. He really does like you, you know?" Baku says, and i nod. "Ok then." I say, twirling with the hem of my denim dress. "You like him too, don't you?" Keiko asked, and i blushed more, then nodded sheepishly. Heh, a sheep in wolf's clothing, quite literally. "Well, you can tell him that at school tomorrow, unless you chicken out." Gao teased, and i smacked him upside the head, growling at the boy. "Just kidding!" He said, and i stopped growling, but still glared daggers at him. "Well, if you really wanna, you can tell him tomorrow, but right now, we all gotta get home before out parents start to worry. Bye!" Kiri said as he and Shai ran off. "Well, my parents are waiting, see you tomorrow for class." I say, then ran off. I hope my mom doesn't notice. If she does, i'm dead prey. ~the next day~ I haven't seen Noboru since lunch, and since he was pulled away by Gao and Baku, i wasn't able to tell him. Now the bell just rang and Gao and Baku had just shoved him over to me in the hall, giving him thumbs ups. "Ok, what was that about?" I ask, and he sighs. "Nothing, they just wanted me to tell you something, and i kinda wanna tell you, too." He says, blushing a bit and looking around. "Wait wit wait! Before you say anything." I say, and give him a soft kiss on the lips, then pulled away to reveal his surprised and blushing face, which then breaks out into a grin. "Good. Now, your my little wolf pup." He said, and i smiled and leaned on his chest. "Sure, kitty cat." I say, grinning up at him. "You never change, Okami." He said, and i giggled. "Of coarse! Why would i change when someone loves me for who i am?" I say, hugging the blondie. He hugged me back and chuckled. "Yeah, i guess so." He said, and i giggled. He will always be my tiger. Category:Blog posts